Really Cupid
by Ruffboy77
Summary: A normal day until Blossom is shot with Cupid's love Bullet ( instead of an arrow it's a bullet) and falls in love with Butch will she see that she is really in love with Brick or will she be in love with Butch forever? Reds Greens with a small amount of Blues
1. Headshot

This is the story of how playing with Cupids love bullets can really fuck up some people's lives in the story I'm not going to be using a retarded bow and arrow instead Cupid has a sniper rifle and love bullets instead of arrows now on with the story the siblings are Butch is Bubbles older Brother by a year, Boomer is Blossom's Younger Brother by a year and Brick is Buttercup's twin brother but Brick is older by 5 minutes

(Butch's P.O.V)

I'm at my locker getting my stuff for Gym when something closes my locker I looked and see my best friend Blossom I know what your thinking no we aren't in love with each other I have Buttercup and She has Brick and we are both happy in our relationships. "what's up B?" I said as I opened my locker again only to have it closed my Blossom.

I looked at her she is wearing a hot pink t-shirt with a heart on it with a pink short skirt With pink converse and I'm wearing a forest green skater shirt with Zero logo on it with black jeans with a chain on the right pocket with Black and Green high top Nikes.

I saw the look on her face "what's with the face?" I asked she looked at me innocently "what face?" she said making the face "that face the look of when Bubbles doesn't know what to buy in a clothing store. now tell me what's up." I said wondering what happened "it's mine and Brick anniversary Friday and I have no idea what to get him." she says trying to think (A/N Butch is Blossom's best friend, Brick and Boomer are best friends and Bubbles and Buttercup are Best friends)

"First off stop closing my locker second off what does he like or like to do?" I said trying to give her an Idea "we'll he likes to read and write stories." Blossom said not getting what I was doing "alright what book does he want to read but he doesn't have time to get it?" I asked "Merchant of Venice." she said still not getting it "Ok Butch how is this helping?" she asked I face palm "you get him merchant of Venice then you get him a note book so he can write down his ideas and thoughts for new stories he might want to write." I said explaining it to her

She looked excited "that's a great idea thanks Butch!" she said as she hugged me jumping up and down "ok ok I get it I'm a genius now stop hugging me." I said and she stopped hugging me "I'm going to go get the Book right now!" she said as she started running but before she got passed me something hit her in the face and she fell backwards onto the ground

"B! B! B you alright?" i asked helping her up "yeah something hit...me." she said as she gave me a weird look like a look of lust "B why are you looking at me like that?" I asked as I backed up and see that she is getting closer "Like what Butchie?" she said trying to act innocent alright she is getting to close I got past her and ran I looked back and see her running behind me what's going on and why me I see the rest of our group Brick, Boomer, my sister Bubbles, and my girlfriend Buttercup "guys something is wrong with B." I said trying to catch my breathe "like what?" Boomer asked

Blossom tackled me and hugged me "stop hugging me and acting so weird!" I said trying to get out of her grip everyone is looking at us confused "what happened?" asked Brick looking angry that Blossom is hugging me and not him "I don't know something hit her and when she looked at me she started acting weird." I said getting up with her still hugging me rubbing her face in my chest like a cat rubbing against your leg

"I think we should bring her to the Professor." Bubbles said as Buttercup was prying Blossom off of me

In the Professors's Lab

"aright what happened is that Blossom has been shot by Cupid and since Butch was the first boy she saw after she got shot so she fell in love with him and there is no known cure" The Professor said when he said that me and Brick looked at him "WHAT!" Me and Brick shouted


	2. The Bet

(Butch's P.O.V)

"What!" me and Brick shouted together

"how long do you think this will last?" I whispered to Boomer as Brick was talking to the professor "I would say 6 to 9 months." Boomer says shrugging "care to make a bet out of this? Winner gets $50" I asked smirking "what's the bet?" Boomer asked smirking "I bet that she will eventually go stacker like sewing her name onto my clothes." I said "I bet that she won't do any of that except watch you while you sleep and constantly text you." Boomer said smiling

"deal?" I asked Boomer shook my hand "alright Deal." Boomer said smirking "hey Buttercup you want in on this?" I asked her she looked at me and shrugged "sure what's the bet?" she asked "what you think Blossom is going to do to me winner get $50 from each person." I said she smirked "alright I'm in I bet she will somehow put a tracking device on you and put a camera in your room." she said smirking "your evil." me and Boomer said "deal." I said "since we all said that she will do two things if one of them comes true you get $25 from each person." Boomer said

"be ready to pay up." all three of us said together smirking at one another

(The next day)

I'm at my locker with Buttercup getting my stuff for history "I don't want to go to history." Buttercup said with anger "well we have to otherwise we'll get a detention and I can't get another detention my mom said she would take away my skateboard." I said shuddering at the thought Buttercup started laughing "it's not funny you for one know what it's like to have something important taken away from woe" I said as I got tackled by Blossom "B stop tackling me a simple tap on the shoulder would do." I said as I got back up

"Ok I'll see you after class." Blossom said smiling then she hugged me then walked off to class "this is starting to gross me out." Buttercup said grossed out "don't worry you're the only girl I need." I said as I kissed her then I heard something "do you hear a beeping noise?" I asked Buttercup "turn around." she said I turned around then I felt something get ripped off my shirt "you and Boomer owe me $25." she said showing me the tracking device "god damn!" I said as I gave her $25

(Time skip to lunch)

I'm sitting down "Boomer you me $25." Buttercup said "wait why?" Boomer said as Buttercup showed the tracking device to Boomer "damn it" said Boomer "what do you think I said." I said as Boomer gave Buttercup $25 then I heard laughing I turned around see Mitch "what's so funny?" I asked angry "dude calm down something is on the back of your shirt." Mitch said walking away I was confused then I looked at my back and see "property of Blossom" written on my shirt

I slam my head on the table "you and Boomer owe me $25." I said with my hand out they looked at me I turned my shirt around and show them "damn it I keep losing money!" Boomer said as I get a text I turned on my phone and see 24 text messages all from Blossom I slam my head on the table again "nevermind you Boomer but BC you still owe me $25" I said "why doesn't Boomer owe you money?" BC said angry giving me money I showed them my phone "yes I just need for her to watch you while you sleep!" Boomer said excited

Brick and Bubbles are looking at us confused "we made a bet." all three of us said they both nod understanding

"so far I've lost $25." I said "I've lost $50." said Buttercup "I've lost $25." said Boomer "but I've earned $25 leaving me gaining $0." I said angry "I've gained $50 but I had to give you both $25 so I'm at gaining $0." said BC angry as well "I've earned $50 but lost $25 so I gained $25." Boomer said smiling "Fuck you Boomer!" me and BC said which made all five us laugh after one second "Hey!" said Boomer affended which made the four of us laugh more


	3. Still losing Money

Before the chapter starts I would like to thank Blossicklover456 for Favoriting and following this story, SnowSongX347 for Favoriting this story and cococandy21 for following this story thank you and enjoy the chapter

(Butch's P.O.V)

I'm walking to the skate park with Buttercup "seriously I'm losing money to Boomer I've hit rock bottom." I said ashamed "hey we're both losing money to Boomer I guess Boomer really knows his sister." she says putting down her skateboard and started to skate the half pipe I laughed to myself and started skating the half pipe with BC after awhile we both sat there with our feet dangling down the half pipe.

"I seriously hope B goes back to normal soon." I said as I got up and skated down the half pipe and bailed and landed on my back "fuck that hurt!" I shouted in pain then I pick up my skateboard and looked at it "wait a minute this isn't my skateboard." I said examining the skateboard "it looks like your board." BC said looking at the board "aha see this isn't my board I wrote Butch on the bottom of the deck next the my Trunk." I said (A/N the deck is the board and the trunks are the part of the skate board that holds the wheels)

"that's why I can't stay on my board I don't have a foot groove." I said throwing the skateboard I call Boomer "hello?" asked Boomer "Boomer real quick check B's room for my skateboard." I said "it's actually a good time to check since she's not home." Boomer said I hear shuffling "I found it." Boomer said "thanks Boomer I'm coming over to get it." I said

I hung up I flew over to Boomer's house and got my skate board "turns out she put a camera in your room." Boomer said "we keep that between you and me I lose more money on this bet." I said skating away

I skated back home when I walked "Butch?" asked my mom "yeah it's me." I said to her "you missed dinner did something happen?" she asked "nope nothing happened I lost track of time while skating with Buttercup." I said "well good night mom." I said going to my room "good night sweetie." she said going into her room I go and take a shower and in the middle of the shower I feel something touching my back I turn and see Blossom "B I'm taking a shower! What are you doing here?" i said angry after awhile i got her to leave so i changed into my Sleep wear I went to bed

(3:00a.m)

I feel something in my bed besides me I turned and opened my eyes and I see Blossom starring at me I jumped back and fell out of bed "B what are you doing here at 3 in the morning?" I asked she smiled "just came to see my future husband sleeping." she answered as if that was normal "B go home." I showing no emotion "but." she said "once again B go home." I said once again not showing emotion she left out of the window I stayed up the rest of the night to make sure she didn't come back

(at Lunch)

I trudged to the table and put my head down "Butch dude you look like shit." Brick said looking at me "it's B first she puts a camera in my room, then she was in my Shower and then she was in my bed staring at me watching me sleep at 3 in the morning." I said slamming my head against the table "Butch that means you owe me and Boomer money." BC said smirking with her hand out "fine." I said handing them both $25 "I can't win this bet god fuck my life right now!" I shouted and slammed my head against the table again.


	4. Time for the Battle of the Bands

The way im doing this is that when I see that there are two more reviews like if the story is at 4 reviews and I see that it is now at 6 I'll write the chapter and post it later that same day

(Butch's P.O.V)

It's everyone except for Blossom who I hope is nowhere near me we are trying to come up with a plan right now."How about we find a way to break her heart." I said Everybody looked at me for a second

"Did the all mighty retarded Butch come up with a good idea it's a miracle" said Brick surprised and joking

"First let's find a way to see if we can find way to make her like Brick cause I want my sister to get better in a good way." said Boomer looking out for his sister

"alright so Boomers plan is Plan A and Butch's plan is Plan B everybody got that." said Buttercup

(later that day)

"alright there she is what's your plan Brick?" Bubbles asked "this is phase 1 I'm going to try to talk to her and eventually ask her out." Brick said we all looked at him as if he were stupid "ok it's your choice." we all said as he walks over to Blossom "$50 says he gets shot down." I said hiding in a tree since we're in the park "your on." Boomer says smiling "I say he's going to get friend zoned." said BC smirking "alright your on." I said watching

"alright they're talking Blossom looks interested up now their laughing Blossom is getting a look in her eye of confusion looks like its working now they hugged." Bubbles said as Brick walks over her "what happened?" Boomer asked in hope he was getting $100 "she said yes." Brick said Boomer shot his fist into the air "yes I won!" Boomer said excited "but she said only as friends that it doesn't count as a date." Brick said with sadness

"ha now I win!" BC said happy I chuckled and gave her $50 "shit." Boomer said angry and gave BC $50 "wait you guys made another bet?" Brick questioned "yup and Buttercup won." I said getting down from the tree

(A week later)

Alright it has been a Week and Brick has made I'd say about 40% progress in making Blossom liking him again I'm with Buttercup at the skate park we're on what we like to call a skate date where we play a game of Skate (it's like horse but you have to match the trick like if they do a kick flip you have to do a kick flip and if you do a heel flip you get a letter until you spell skate) alright it's my turn I do a 360 hard flip 360 (when your board does a hard flip and spins 360 degrees and you spin 360 degrees)

Alright after a while we decided to leave it as a tie cause it was getting late and none of us would get an E we are sitting at our cliff and she is laying her head on my shoulder and we are enjoying each others company "I hope Blossom gets better soon." BC said worried "I hope so too she keeps popping up in my room at random times." I said as I kissed Buttercup then we hear a stick brake we split apart and looked back and see Blossom looking angry and broken inside she flys off

(the next day at Lunch)

"Butch what did you do to Blossom?" asked Boomer "I didn't do anything all I did was kiss my girlfriend and she saw that's it." I said as if I didn't do anything wrong the way me and BC saw it "I think I know a way to cheer her up." Bubbles said looking at a poster Battle of the Bands winner gets a record deal "and I signed you guys up." said Bubbles to me Brick and Boomer "wait why?" we asked "since Butch plays Drums, Guitar and sings "Brick and Boomer play Guitar and can also sing that's why." Bubbles said explaining it to us

"alright what did you put our band name as?" we asked "The RowdyRuff Boys." Bubbles said "Makes sense to me." we said

(time skip to the day of Battle of the bands)

"alright there are six bands counting you guys all you need to do is get your points across to Blossom alright." said Buttercup "Butch you Sing first." Bubbles said I nodded as we got on stage "now introducing the RowdyRuff Boys!" said the announcer "alright this one is dedicated to Blossom

Honestly by Hot Chelle Rae

Honestly, why are my clothes out on the street

Honestly, I think you've lost your mind

I cant believe I came home to find my car keyed

Honestly I'm way too tired to fight

Round and round drama every time

I'ma go cause I got no

problem with saying goodbye

Is it wrong that I'm gonna be

having the time of my life

Cause deep down I know

I should cry I should scream

and get down on my knees

I should say that I need you here

But I'm gonna party tonight

Cause honestly I just don't care

Honestly I just don't care

Honestly everybodys stoked I'm finally free

And honestly my phones blowing up tonight

So I'll go out get drunk again

Make out with all your dumb friends

tag your face just to rub it in

I'ma go cause I got no

problem with saying goodbye

Is it wrong that I'm gonna be

having the time of my life

Cause deep down I know

I should cry I should scream

and get down on my knees

I should say that I need you here

But I'm gonna party tonight

Cause honestly I just don't care

Honestly I just don't care

So don't roll up when they're playing my song

Don't act right when you know you're dead wrong

You're out of line, out of line goodnight

I'm undercover, you can drop that bomb

It's a little too late cause I'm already gone

I'm already gone

Honestly you did it to yourself

So don't blame me

I'ma go cause I got no

problem with saying goodbye

Is it wrong that I'm gonna be

having the time of my life

Cause deep down I know

I should cry I should scream

and get down on my knees

I should say that I need you here

But I'm gonna party tonight

I'ma go cause I got no

problem with saying goodbye

Is it wrong that I'm gonna be

having the time of my life

Cause deep down I know

I should cry I should scream

and get down on my knees

I should say that I need you here

But I'm gonna party tonight

Cause honestly I just don't care

Honestly I just don't care

Honestly I just don't care

Honestly I just don't care

Honestly I just don't care

I sang then we put our hands in the air as the crowd starts to cheer and whistle.


	5. 2 songs

Since I saw how excited SnowSongX347 was this chapter spoiler alert Brick and Blossom get back together

(Butch's P.O.V)

"alright it's time for a brake but we will be right back." said the announcer to the crowd me,Brick and Boomer run off stage to Bubbles and Buttercup "wow you guys are amazing!" said Bubbles hugging Boomer "Rowdyruff boys!" said the announcer we turn around "what do you need?" asked Brick confused

"I saw how much the crowd cheered for you guys I want you guys for your next performance do 2 songs." said the announcer "what about the band that is after us?" I asked "didn't you read the poster? it's elimination after each round." said the announcer we nodded understanding the announcer smiled and walked away I turn to Brick "alright bring nows your chance you sing the next two songs and have them both dedicated to Blossom." I said and he nodded "we'll see you guys on stage." they said going back to Blossom in the crowd

"now it's time to be Ruff give it up for the RowdyRuff boys!" the announcer shouted "this 2 songs are dedicated to Blossom the love of my life." Brick said the crowd cooed

Radio Message by R-Kelly

This is a radio message to my baby

And I'm begging her, come back, come back

Come back, come back, come back

I'm sorry that I made you cry

I'm sorry for the rest of my life

And I'm sorry that I hurt you

Girl, I'm sorry for lying to you

And I'm lost without you

'Cause I'm all about you

Brought you here to stay, oh man, oh me

I'm going crazy 'cause I lost my best friend

Can you hear me, can you forgive me?

I don't want no tickets, no limo ride

I'm the next caller on the line

This is a radio message to my baby

And I'm begging her come back

Come back, come back, please come back

Won't you come back?

This is a radio message to my baby

And I'm begging her come back

Come back, come back, come back, come back

And I'm sorry for treating you that way

I'm sorry for all of the silly mistakes

Sorry I didn't do what I promised

And I'm sorry you're sorry that we ever met

And I'm lost without you

'Cause I'm all about you

Brought you here to stay, oh man, oh me

I'm going crazy 'cause I lost my best friend

Can you hear me, can you forgive me?

'Cause I don't want no tickets, no limo ride

I'm the next caller on the line

And this is a radio message to my baby

And I'm begging her come back

Come back, come back, come back, come back

Somebody let this record just rotate

'Til my baby come back let it rotate

'Cause I need, I need her right back with me

So let it rotate

Whatever it takes to play this record

I need her to hear this record

So please let it rotate

'Cause I'm the next caller on the line

This is a radio message to my baby

And I'm begging her come back

Come back, come back, come back, come back

This is a radio message to my baby

I'm begging her come back

Come back, come back, baby

I need you to come back

I need you to come back

I need you to come back

Need you to come back

Baby, come back, oh yeah

Please

Brick sang we put our hands in the air "give us a minute to catch our breath and we will sing song number two." Brick said as we sat on stage as we were sitting there Blossom is running on stage we all look up and she tackled Brick and kissed him "I missed you so much." Brick said as he was hugging Blossom in his arms me and Boomer high five each other

We walk over to Brick "it's time for song two. We have just the song" me and Boomer said looking at Brick and he smiles knowing what song we were talking about we get our instruments ready "this song is dedicated to our girlfriends!" all three of us say into the mic L

The Only One by Hot Chelle Rae

Butch:

It's like technicolor in black and white

I felt like a boxer without a fight

A night in Vegas without all the lights

Brick:

Before you

I could only see as deep as the skin

Before you

I never thought I could let anyone in

Before you

I was waiting for my life to begin

Boomer:

You are, you are the proof

that love is beautiful

You are, you are the truth

something unusual

You are, you are my fire

you're burning like the sun

You are, you are, you are

you are the only one

All:

My walls are falling and my white flag is high

I've surrendered to the feeling inside

I look in to your eyes and rewind

Before you

I could only see as deep as the skin

Before you

I never thought I could let anyone in

Before you

I was waiting for my life to begin

Butch:

You are, you are the proof

that love is beautiful

Brick:

You are, you are the truth

something unusual

You are, you are my fire

you're burning like the sun

You are, you are, you are

you are the only one

Boomer:

Hand on my heart, feel how my heart beats (heart beats)

Hand on my heart, feel how my heart beats (heart beats)

(You are) Hand on my heart, feel how my heart beats (heart beats)

(You are) Hand on my heart, feel how my heart beats (heart beats)

All:

You are, you are the proof

that love is beautiful

You are, you are the truth

something unusual

You are, you are my fire

you're burning like the sun

You are, you are, you are

you are the only one

You are, you are the proof

that love is beautiful

You are, you are the truth

something unusual

You are, you are my fire

you're burning like the sun

You are, you are, you are

you are the only one

We sang as our girlfriends ran on stage and kissed us as the crowd cheers we all take a bow with our hands linked


	6. Time to rock Ruff style

(Butch's P.O.V)

"alright we are in the final four now all we have to do is rock the stage." Boomer said excited all three of us high five now the girls run up to us I looked at Brick and Boomer giving them a look of I had an idea "how about you girls if we win you guys sing the final song with us." Brick said they look at each other and nodded "alright Rowdys your on." said the stage hand we nodded and went on stage.

"This one goes out to the people you love to have a good time!" I shouted

"Ready guys!" Said Brick smiling we nodded

Tonight Tonight by Hot Chelle Rae

Butch:

UNO, Dose, Trés

Brick:

It's been a really, really messed up week

Seven days of torture, seven days of bitter

And my girlfriend went and cheating on me

She's a California dime but it's time for me to quit her

La, la, la, whatever

La, la, la, it doesn't matter

La, la, la, oh well

La, la, la

We're goin' at it tonight, tonight

There's a party on the rooftop

Top of the world tonight, tonight

And we're dancin' on the edge of the Hollywood sign

I don't know if I'll make it

But watch how good I'll fake it

It's all right, all right, tonight, tonight

I woke up with a strange tattoo

Not sure how I got it, not a dollar in my pocket

And it kinda looks just like you

Mixed with Zach Galifianakis

La, la, la, whatever

La, la, la, it doesn't matter

La, la, la, oh well

La, la, la

We're goin' at it tonight, tonight

There's a party on the rooftop

Top of the world tonight, tonight

And we're dancin' on the edge of the Hollywood sign

I don't know if I'll make it

But watch how good I'll fake it

It's all right, all right, tonight, tonight

You got me singin' like

Whoa, come on

Oh, it doesn't matter

Whoa, everybody now, oh

Just don't stop, let's keep the beat pumpin'

Keep the beat up, let's drop the beat down

It's my party, dance if I want to

We can get crazy, let it all out

Just don't stop, let's keep the beat pumpin'

Keep the beat up, let's drop the beat down

It's my party, dance if I want to

We can get crazy, let it all out

It's you and me and we're runnin' this town

And it's me and you and we're shakin' the ground

And ain't nobody gonna tell us to go

'Cause this is our show

Everybody

Whoa, come on

Oh, all you animals

Whoa, let me hear you now, oh

Tonight, tonight

There's a party on the rooftop top of the world

Tonight, tonight

And we're dancin' on the edge of the Hollywood sign

I don't know if I'll make it

But watch how good I'll fake it

It's all right, all right, tonight, tonight

It's all right, all right, tonight, tonight

Yeah, it's all right, all right, tonight, tonight

Just singin' like whoa, come on

Oh, all you party people

Whoa, all you singletons

Oh, even the white kids

Just don't stop, let's keep the beat pumpin'

Keep the beat up, let's drop the beat down

It's my party, dance if I want to

We can get crazy, let it all out

We bow we ran off stage "now it's time to show who Hit the right notes and who strummed the wrong cord. And the bands that are moving are." said the announcer "The Powerpunk girls, The Rowdyright Boys, and The RowdyRuff boys!" Shouted the announcer all three of us high five each other and ran back stage to a hug from our girls

"wow I can't believe we made this far." I said surprised "I know right." said Brick and Boomer "alright for the remanding of the battle of the bands there are going to be challenges that each band has to accomplish." said the announcer "for the first challenge you have choreograph a dance and sing at the same time but dont worry you will get four back up dancers to help you then for your second performance you have to have two people in your band have a rap battle all freestyle!" shouted the announcer

"alright we can do this!" Boomer said to me and Brick we nodded and ran on stage for our turn our back up dancers are on stage But me and Brick aren't and the Music starts

Let it Rock by Kevin Rudolf

Boomer:

I see your dirty face high behind your collar

What is done in vain, truth is hard to swallow

So you pray to God to justify the way you live a lie

Live a lie, live a lie

As Boomer sang that me and Brick got on stage in an awesome way Brick got on stage by doing a handstand without using his hands I slid and and hopped up into a one handed handstand for a second

And you take your time

And you do your crime

Well you made your bed

I made mine!

We acted as if Boomer and Brick were in a kick boxing match after we pulled Boomer up high and he landed on his feet I did a cartwheel and did a Back flip while kicking the air hitting every beat

Because when I arrive, I-I'll bring the fire

Make you come alive, I can take you higher

What this is, forgot? I must now remind you

Let it rock, let it rock, let it rock

Now the son's disgraced, he who knew his father

When he cursed his name turned and chased the dollar

But it broke his heart so he stuck his middle finger to the world

To the world, to the world

And you take your time

And you stand in line

Where you'll get what's yours

I got mine!

Because when I arrive, I-I'll bring the fire

Make you come alive, I can take you higher

What this is, forgot? I must now remind you

Let it rock, let it rock, let it rock

Butch:

Yeah! Wayne's World, Planet Rock

Panties drop and the tops

And she gon' rock 'til the camera stop

I sing about angels like Angela

(Rock!)

And Pamela

(Rock!)

And Samantha

(Rock!)

And Amanda

And Tamara mnage moi

Im in here like, "Bitch, what's up?"

Mechanic me, I could fix ya up

I could dick ya up, I could dick ya down

Shorty we could go wherever just pick a town

And my jewelry is louder than an engine sound

Big ass rocks like on the ground

Dirty like sex that's on the ground

Weezy

Brick:

Because when I arrive, I-Ill bring the fire

Make you come alive, I can take you higher

What this is, forgot? I must now remind you

Let it rock, let it rock, let it rock

Because when I arrive, I-Ill bring the fire

Make you come alive, I can take you higher

What this is, forgot? I must now remind you

Let it rock, let it rock, let it rock

Just let it rock, let it rock, let it rock

(Rock, rock)

Let it rock!

Let it rock!

I'm back like I forgot somethin', I'm somethin'

Roll and rock rubbin', rap runnin'

Miles like just tryin' to get a flat stomach

Like Wayne a personal trainer

My aim is perfect, I bang ya

Period, like the remainder

I wish I could be as cruel as you

And I wish I could say the things you do

But I can't and I won't live a lie

No, not this time

(to see what the dance actually looks like look up Abdc Quest crew

week 2 on YouTube)

After I sang that Brick pretends to slap Boomer and he falls down and I hold Brick's hand up as if we won an actual Boxing match we ran off stage and changed and went back on stage for our turn Me and Brick were doing the Rap Battle

Moment of Truth by Tyler James Williams from Let it Shine

Brick:

You want this battle, huh? So you a rapper now? Oh, ok

Here we go again

Prepare to meet your end

Just looked you up of facebook you have 0 friends

This kid's a loser yo he ain't even kissed a girl

You write her love letters, I buy her ice and pearls

So how you like me now

Even Buttercup's in the backround saying wow Brick's got style

I'm off the gold chain

If you're a rapper why is Boomer your back up dancer like an extra on soul train

I see your mommy and your daddy in the front row

They must be embarrassed for you bro

You're not a real MC

You should quit hip hop

Now be a good bus boy and go get your mop

Butch:

Brick, you don't wanna battle

You're the snake without the rattle

You're the boat without the paddle

You're the duck without the waddle

You're the horse without the saddle

The ranch without the cattle

The day without the shadow

Son, I think you should skedaddle

Kick gravel, sayonara punk arrivederci

What language do I have to say it in for you to hear me clearly

Adios amigo, you're over with finito

This clown couldn't rap anything but my burrito

Brick:

Kid, you have to hold your mommy's hand before you cross the street

You have to sneak out the house just to clean and sweep

And now you look queasy

I made him go mute

Put your camera phones up so you can post this on youtube

Butch's got a screw loose, he's terrified to bus

So lightweight that I could blow him over with a gust

You're weak like seven days, you deserve boos

You should walk around in some high heel shoes, ha

You should rock pigtails and a skirt

You're shaking in your boots, are your feelings getting hurt

Ooh well, maybe I should hurt more than your feelings

Maybe I should rip the roof off the theater ceiling

Maybe you should start kneeling his eyes are getting misty

Your so whack if you were me you couldn't diss me

Kissy kissy Blossom did you miss me

I'll take you out to dinner after I've eaten this pip squeak

And when were on vacation I'll let him house sit

Here's a couple bucks buy yourself a better outfit

Butch:

You know what?

You don't have a stack of cash you're a flashy pad

I saw you last week driving the taxi cab

Your secrets out, and now they know sport

We'll call you if we need a ride to an airport

In fact, you can drop me off at home after this

Then you can take your couple bucks back, but as a tip

You're playing yourself like solitaire

Telling everyone that's here that you're a millionaire

You're not a baller, you're a phony

I bet your whole crew is a bunch of rent-a-homies

And now you lie in bed lonely

Your persona's a façade

The only girls you get are in the pages of a catalogue

Here stands lord of the bluff

His lies were legendary til the truth made him hush

And what's funny is your truth is enough

Why'd you have to make up all the money and the stuff

I guess it's easier to play the role and act hard

Cuz you don't have the guts to tell us who you really are

So you can keep a trophy that you don't deserve

I might be a busboy

But you just got served!

me and Brick rapped but we all knew that I won I put my hands upand take a Bow "alright the two bands that are. The PowerPunk girls and The Rowdy...Ruff boys!" shouted the announcer all three of us hugged each other and laughed "alright one more band we could win with thing we high five each other


	7. Sick!

Hey guys Ruffboy here and this is an authors note saying that just that I'm going to be putting Really Cupid on hold because as I realised it is hard to write a story while being sick so for having your hopes up for another but don't worry the story is not discontinued I'm just to sick write the story right now and as soon as I get back into good health I'll continue writing bye for now and see you guys in the next chapter of Really Cupid.

-Ruffboy77


	8. This is the End

It feels good to be back and enjoy the chapter

(Butch's P.O.V)

The three of us ran off stage to be greeted by the girls we hugged them "I can't believe you guys are in the finals!" Bubbles shouted we high five each other "Butch I didn't know you could say goodbye in so many languages." Buttercup said "well I has to that's why I don't get in trouble when I say goodbye bitch to the teacher." I said "you have got to teach me that." Buttercup said

We hear someone clear their throat we turned around and see the Powerpunks girls "can we help you?" me Brick and Boomer asked seeing that they were clearly starring at us they pushed the girls out of their way and were rubbing against us like Blossom used to do to me I pushed whatever her name away from me "again! Why do the people I don't like do that to me!" I yelled looking up on my knees while shaking my fists in the air angry I close my eyes and stand up and reopened my eyes

"don't you guys remember us?" they asked me Brick and Boomer shook our heads no "let me reintroduce our selfs." said whatever her name is "I'm Berserk that's Brat and that's Brute." Berserk said the three of us look at them in realisation "now we remember used to be friends then you guys moved." we said as we high five them

"alright it's time for a group performance by the finalist ladies and gentlemen the PowerPunk girls and the RowdyRuff boys!" shouted the announcer

It's on from Camp Rock 2

Brick

Drums

Brick says as I start drumming

Berserk

A little guitar please

Berserk said as Brat start strumming

Both

One two three four

Brick

I hope you're ready for the time of your life

Just look at me

I put a gleam in your eye

Buckle up

We're gonna take you for a ride

Berserk

Let's go

We got you going

Get in the vibe

Everybody put your hands to the sky

Buckle up

We're gonna take you take you high

Both

Show me show me show me show me show what you got

Come on come on come on come on ready or not

La-la-la-la-la-la let me see how you bop

It's on it's on it's on

Get crazy crazy crazy; take it over the top

'Cause we 'cause we 'cause when we rock we let it rock

Rock it rock it rock it; dance till we drop

It's on it's on it's on

All

Okay now are you ready?

One two

One two three four

Berserk

Showstoppin' when I step in the place

Before it's done you're gonna beg me to stay

Get on board

Come on; let's ride the wave

Brick

Let's go let's go

We just do what we do

Watch me break and pop

I'll blast it for you

You wanna rock like us?

'Cause we're never second place

(You ready?)

Both

Show me show me show me show me show what you got

Come on come on come on come on ready or not

La-la-la-la-la-la let me see how you bop

It's on it's on it's on

Get crazy crazy crazy; take it over the top

'Cause we 'cause we 'cause when we rock we let it rock

Rock it rock it rock it; dance till we drop

It's on it's on it's on

All

Okay now are you ready?

Come on

One two

One two three

Brick

The-the-the-there is no competition

That's why we're in the number one position

Your crew can't hang with us

Man we're too dangerous

Ain't got the style or the stamina

Just doin' my thing

Get hooked on my swing

Rockin' the place droppin' the bass

Makin' all the girls sing

Yeah we make the bells ring

(It's on it's on)

Brick

Drums

Butch

Yeah

I said as me and Brute have a drum battle which I won

Berserk

A little guitar please

Berserk said as Boomer and Brat have a Guitar Battle which Boomer won

Butch and Brute

One two three four

We shouted as we handed our drum sticks to someone else

Butch

Show me show me show me show me show what you got

Come on come on come on come on ready or not

La-la-la-la-la-la let me see how you bop

It's on it's on it's on

Show me

Get crazy crazy crazy; take it over the top

'Cause we 'cause we 'cause when we rock we let it rock

Rock it rock it rock it; dance till we drop

It's on it's on it's on

Brute

Show me show me show me show me show what you got

Come on come on come on come on ready or not

(What you got)

La-la-la-la-la-la let me see how you bop

It's on it's on it's on

Get crazy crazy crazy; take it over the top

(Over the top)

'Cause we 'cause we 'cause when we rock we let it rock

Rock it rock it rock it; dance till we drop

It's on it's on it's on

One two

One two three four

It's on!

We shouted as we got into a battle stance the crowd cheers we high five each other and run off stage "good luck guys." the Punks said lustfully? We shook it off and we went to figure out what our song is going to be

after a few minutes we got our song and we ran on stage for our turn

A different side of me by Allstar Weekend

Brick

I'd be living the dream

If my life switched with the football team

I'd be praised by my friends

If I was driving a Mercedes Benz

Butch

Do I know?

What do I know?

All

I wanna be a rock star, a superhero

Living the dream, doing the things that I always wanted

I wanna see my face on the TV

With my picture on the cover for my friends to see a different side of me

Boomer

I'm barely five foot eight

No muscleman but I can roller skate

Not the biggest sports fan

But the band drives a mean mini van

Butch

Do I know?

What do I know?

All

I wanna be a rock star, a superhero

Living the dream, doing the things that I always wanted

I wanna see my face on the TV

With my picture on the cover for my friends to see a different side of me

Brick

I know everything is gonna change for me

If I can make it then you'll see that there's a different side of me

I won't be waiting for my life to pass ahead of me

So I know you'll see a different side of me

Butch

I wanna be a rock star, a superhero

Living the dream, doing the things that I always wanted

I wanna be, a rock star, a superhero

Living the dream, doing the things that I always wanted

All

I wanna be a rock star, a superhero

Living the dream, doing the things that I always wanted

I wanna see my face on the TV

With my picture on the cover but you'll never have to wonder

'Cause I'm not like all the others but my friends will see a different side of me

Boomer

A different side of me

A different side of me

A different side of me

A different side of me

We finished and bowed to the crowd and the Punks ran on stage next to us "and the Winner of the Battle of the Bands is." the announcer starts I see the Punks holding hands and their all looking down as we just stand side by side Boomer is looking down And Brick is looking up

"The RowdyRuff boys!" yelled the announcer Brick and Boomer are cheering and high five each other as I lay on the ground with excitement not looking up and they bring me and we high five and we hugged the sad Punks "don't worry we'll recommend you guys for a Recording Label." we said to them they are smiling at us the announcer walks over to them "how does it feel Berserk being in second place?" the announcer said not trying to sound mean

"it doesn't feel good But it is good to know that we lost to a much more talented Band." Berserk said then the announcer walks over to us "how does it feel to know you guys are going to be famous Brick?" the announcer asked "it feels great but the Punks also deserve a round of applause cause they were just as good as us." Brick said as the crowd cheered for the Punks "Nice set of words Brick now drop the championship Banner." the announcer said

the banner dropped it is a big Black banner with an R in the middle of a circle "now for their Final performance on this stage The RowdyRuff Boys!" shouted the announcer

On top of the world by T.I

Butch

I used to dream, I used to dream, oh whoa

About the money and the cars and girls and the girls

But now I sing, now I sing, oh whoa

Because I'm sitting on top of the world, the whole world

And now I sing, sing, sing, sing

'Cause I'm sitting on top of the world

And now I sing, sing, sing, sing

'Cause I'm sitting on top of the world

Man, I remember before I say that wait, let me issue this statement

No way should reflection be mistaking for glorification

Now I remember so vivid me and my niggas was living

Sub standard condition still handling business

Still laughing and tripping, still having the bitches

I'm rapping now reminiscing and goddammit we did it

From trapping standing and pitching with rich we stand in the kitchen

Splitting it eight ways flipping it 8 days

Thought that wild and unruly was just the way to behave

Kept the weight and the yey for most the paper

We made in all dimes, I ain't lying, the pleasure was all mine

Have big work to move but we served the small time

I always out shined the niggas with small minds

Who would of thought we would be arguably the greatest of all time

Around here we developed such a sound down here

But duplicate it off the steel it can only be found here

Only listen to G's that other shit I don't hear

Shit they so far in the rear how would I even care

I'm too busy being a player staring at nigga's careers

But talk about it for years and now we finally here

I used to dream, I used to dream, oh whoa

About the money and the cars and girls and the girls

But now I sing, now I sing, oh whoa

Because I'm sitting on top of the world, the whole world

And now I sing, sing, sing, sing

'Cause I'm sitting on top of the world

And now I sing, sing, sing, sing

'Cause I'm sitting on top of the world

They say what goes up must come down

But I ain't reached my cruising altitude

Take a look at what I did but can you imagine what I'm about to do

The places I'm 'bout to go and the money I'm bout to see

Gave Bill Gates some binoculars and said, look out for me

Exceeded expectations even at def jam

'Cause I married the streets and Atlanta has been my best man

My momma quit her job and now she works for six figures

'Cause I'm a self made nappy headed rich nigga

Private planes help me travel in peace

To four cities in one day and four countries in one week

'Cause I work for myself and no one else cause I'm too smart too

Put one of my partners right through culinary art school

Now he my personal chef so that bread he get it

Put 'em all in houses cleaned up all of my friends credit

And now they witness all the glitz and the glamor

Catch us eating at straits Atlanta with women with table manners

Order in Singapore and lobster

Celebrating coming from nothing to winning Grammy's

And rappers winning Oscars

And they say rappers shouldn't act, nah suckers

We see Samuel Jackson like what's up motherfucker

I used to dream, I used to dream, oh whoa

About the money and the cars and girls and the girls

But now I sing, now I sing, oh whoa

Because I'm sitting on top of the world, the whole world

And now I sing, sing, sing, sing

'Cause I'm sitting on top of the world

And now I sing, sing, sing, sing

'Cause I'm sitting on top of the world

I know them haters don't stop plotting and wish you would fall

'Cause I'm standing on top looking down at it all

Know from down there to ya'll it seem like I got it all

Homie I ain't get enough, I'm still trying to triple up

So all we got is street cred and akoo building up

Say I'm doing too much shit, I say I ain't did enough

Remember saying damn if I could just get to a million plus

And now I'm like shit what the fuck is a million bucks

Triple that on my bond thanks to Bigs and Ron

But never mind what I've been through, just look at what I become

All the shit I've avoided, what I done for my sons

And daughters and momma just call her

I sold dope and dropped out of school seems its all they can see

They don't notice none of my family did that since me

I broke that cycle now my family live a life of

Mandatory minimals but not when the judge sentence them

Cousins in college where you think they get tuition from

Just from standing around wishing, huh

And while you standing around looking dumb

I make it happen taking action over time got damn good at it

I used to dream, I used to dream, oh whoa

About the money and the cars and girls and the girls

But now I sing, now I sing, oh whoa

Because I'm sitting on top of the world, the whole world

And now I sing, sing, sing, sing

'Cause I'm sitting on top of the world

And now I sing, sing, sing, sing

'Cause I'm sitting on top of the world

I sang as we take a bow as I took off my shirt and through it in the crowd then Buttercup jumps on my Back after we were done Celebrating the Punks walked "later Ruffs but don't think you won't see up again." the Punks said walking away

(*Cough* Sequel *Cough*)

I hope you enjoyed my story I will see you Ruffians in the Next story Goodnight everybody


End file.
